


The Wolf and the Lamb

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Character Study, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evil part of Jim, wants to set the record straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem about evil Jim from the episode The Enemy Within. Jim promised that they would live together, but the evil Jim feels betrayed because when Jim does good, the evil side of him never gets the praise. And Jim really needs both.

Art by:  Elfqueen55

I am the wolf that lays with the lamb.

I have no choice but to follow, he doesn't give a damn.

You once told me that we would be working together in unison.

But you lied, for this is again the same cold, dark prison.

You will never understand how it is to be me.

Hunger, lust, hate, wanting to escape, to be free.

You are the coward my friend

You hide behind a mask to no end.

You had your chance when he burned like me.

You could have took him there, and made him see.

For him, you and I were meant to be.

You never stop taking my praise for a job well done.

And I am forgotten like the cancer you wish to be gone.

Never forget me James, for you may take, and I continue to give.

Remember my last words I spoke to you, I WANT TO LIVE.


End file.
